THIS IS THE REASON?
by Venussail
Summary: Lili has come up with her most elaborate plan yet to lure Asuka to a fight, but is there a deeper meaning to all of this? Or is it simply an extremely heated rivalry? Looks like Asuka is going to find out one way or another... Rating strictly for language.


A/N: Hello, hello! Time for another random pop-in from yours truly. I don't plan on giving up writing fanfiction anytime soon, I've just been a bit creatively stuck as of late. Anyway, for those that are reading this because you're fans of my work, thank you for sticking with me even though I never seem to get around to finishing my chapter fics. For newbies, welcome and I hope you enjoy! Anyway, to preface this fic a bit, I got the inspiration from Lili's Tekken 6 and Tekken Tag Tournament 2 endings. She goes to such lengths just to get a fight from Asuka, I figured I'd make up her most elaborate one yet. Now enough of my blabbering, on with the fic!

Disclaimer: I may main Lili in Tekken, but neither she nor Asuka (I don't use her at all) belong to me. They belong to Harada and the rest of the Tekken dev team.

THIS IS THE REASON?!

Asuka walked into school to find the yet another envelope with a heart sealing it taped to her locker. Groaning, she ripped the note off. Ever since she became gang mediator, all the guys in school started paying a LOT more attention to her. Not that she had trouble getting a date before, but it's come to such a point that she's literally had to BEAT guys off her. Sighing, she flipped the note over, seeing her name with a heart next to it written on the front as usual, but while the format was typical, there was something just a bit off about this note.

"Ehh..?" Asuka exclaimed quizically.

Her name was written in fancy script, something quite unusual for a guy. Not that a guy couldn't have such handwriting, but the majority of them had chickenscratch at best. Perhaps one of the guys in the drama club? They seemed to hold everything they do to a higher standard than that of the other boys.

Suddenly, Asuka caught a whiff of some sort of flower-citrus blend sent. She looked behind her, preparing to yell at whichever girl was spraying it in such large quantities that it made her nose sting, but then she realized something. The scent was coming from the letter.

"EHH?! A GIRL?! THIS LETTER IS FROM A GIRL?! I GOT A LOVE LETTER FROM A GIRL?!" she screamed as twirled around holding her head.

When she finally stopped, she realized the entire hallway was staring at her. Thankfully, the bell for first period rang a second later and she ran for class in a huff, face red as a cherry.

-Scene Change-

During her lunch, Asuka sat on the edge of the rooftop picking at her bento, still not over the letter. She took it from her pocket to examine it more throughly. Who could have possibly given her this? She'd never been approached by any of the known lesbian or bisexual girls in the school before. Perhaps the girl was in the closet? Either way, she had to find out who she was and make it clear to her that she didn't swing that way and therefore was not interested regardless, and if the girl gave her lip, she'd take care of her just like she did to the boys.

Just as she came to this conclusion, something came flying at her head from behind, causing her to lean forward and consequently dump her lunch over the edge of the rooftop.

"My lunch!" she exclaimed.

Furious, she turned around ready to beat the snot out of whoever threw something at her head, only to see a whisp of blonde hair before the door to the stairs closed. She had a good hunch as to who that hair belonged to and leaped up to chase after her. However, when she got to the door, she found that it was locked from the inside, which only increased her anger.

Pounding her fists on the door, she shouted, "Open up! I know it's you!"

Having little patience for these shenanigans at this point, she broke the door down with a charged kick. Unfortunately, the culprit was not standing behind the door as she had thought. Taking a DEEP breath in an attempt to calm down, she walked back to see just what had been thrown at her.

As she picked it up, she noticed it carried the same scent as the letter from earlier. The thing in question was a red dodgeball with the words 'Meet me in the schoolyard after classes' gelled on in pink glitter. Instead of being angry, she was… weirded out, yet everything seemed to make sense. All those elaborate plots, the mocking, trying to get a fight out of her every time they met… all of it finally made sense. Cupping the ball under her arm, she headed for her next class, which was ironically Physical Education.

-Scene Change-

After what seemed like a week rather than a day, school was finally over. Asuka stomped out to the schoolyard on a mission to expose the rich brat to the entire school. Upon seeing her target standing in the middle of the area, she pointed at her, shouting, "YOU!"

Lili turned around to face the girl shouting at her.

"Ah, Asuka Kazama, how lovely to see you here. I take it you got my message during lunch?"

Feeling her blood boil already, Asuka responded, "Yea and I got the letter as well. Look! I don't swing that way, so stop your nonsense because it's never going to happen!"

"Swing that way…? Oh no, you couldn't possibly be thinking…" Lili laughed haughtily. "Did you even bother to open the letter?"

Asuka realized that she had, in fact, not bothered to look at the contents of the envelope. Regardless, she was in full rage mode now. No way in hell was she going to let this brat make a fool out of her.

"I didn't need to! It had a heart for a seal and a heart next to my name. It's obvious what your true intentions are!"

Lili once again laughed. At this point, Asuka was about ready to punch her in the face, but tried to control herself so as not to give the rich bitch the satisfaction of having gotten to her that she was seeking, especially considering the reason she was seeking it in the first place.

Now done laughing, Lili said "I always seal my letters with hearts, as well as place a heart next to the name on the front. Why don't you try opening it before flattering yourself with such assumptions?"

Reluctantly, Asuka opened the letter. It read:

_Dear Asuka Kazama,_

_This is a letter of challenge. Given the nature of its sealing and the nature on the front however, I doubt you'll bother to open it, instead going about some pigheaded assumption. Don't worry, I'll give you a reminder at lunch. You've probably been in a fuss all day, thinking I had feelings towards you or something along those lines. Additionally, I gather as I'm writing this that you'll be reading it only when I prompt you to. Am I right?_

_Sincerely,_

_Emilie "Lili" de Rochefort _

Asuka couldn't believe it. She fell right into Lili trap yet again. Seeing red, she threw her inhibitions out the window and charged for Lili. Lili smirked and began yet another fight with her rival, happy that her plan went accordingly.

A/N: In reference to the whole debate over whether or not Lili is a lesbian who has feeling towards Asuka, I personally don't think she is. Due to her age and personality, I just think she won't let go of things and will go to whatever lengths she needs to to get the fight she wants out of her until she's proven to herself that she's better than her. On the flip side, if the developers made her lesbian/bisexual in the canon, I wouldn't be surprised. That's my take on that. Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed. Remember, I love getting requests for fics as it encourages me to write more, so feel free to send me any requests you have. That's all for now! Please don't forget to review! Toodles!


End file.
